


weirdo

by miratuck



Series: about music [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Высшие учебные заведения, Изнасилования, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Казалось, словно если он посмотрит на него так близко, что-то изменится в нём. Что-то сломается. Нет, наоборот. Он сломает.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Kim Younghoon
Series: about music [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	weirdo

**Author's Note:**

> Мне было тяжело это писать. Тяжело об этом даже думать. 
> 
> Песня: Radiohead - Creep  
> Персонаж: Ли Джуён

Джуён ворвался в свою комнату, игнорируя все вопросы своего соседа, Ёнджэ. _«Что-то случилось, хён? У тебя неприятности?»_ Да. Неприятности. Час назад с Джуёном произошло кое-что, и он хотел оставить это в секрете.

Он увидел его, и в голове что-то щёлкнуло. Эти чувства для него были незнакомы. Он не знал что это, но отчётливо понимал, что хочет им завладеть.

Джуён часто видел его на трибунах. _Ким Ёнхун_ , так звали парня, который перевернул его внутренний мир с ног на голову, сидел там со своими друзьями, Чанмином и Чанхи. Они всегда были очень шумными, очень часто привлекали внимание (редко когда им позволяли оставаться сидеть там во время тренировок). Сегодня, когда у Джуёна были все шансы забить потрясающий мяч, когда он уже занёс правую ногу над мячом, его сбил с толку смех злополучной троицы. Мяч ударился о штангу и отскочил, глухо ударившись о землю. Он кинул раздражённый взгляд в сторону, откуда доносился громкий звук, и замер. Он хотел накричать на них, но вместо этого его взгляд потемнел, а на губах заиграла улыбка. Ким Ёнхун, чьи волосы отливали золотом в лучах осеннего солнца, был единственным, кого видел в тот момент Джуён. Голоса сокомандников, зовущие его по имени, вырвали Джуёна из мыслей, заполнивших его разум. Парень провёл рукой по волосам, словно зачёсывая их назад. Он кинул последний взгляд на заливающихся смехом студентов и вернулся в игру.

Оставшись в комнате наедине с собой и своими мыслями, Джуён долго размышлял над своими чувствами. С одной стороны внутреннее «Я» напоминает ему о том, что он презирает геев, но с другой стороны в нём самом проснулись неопределённые чувства к парню.

В помещение не попадало ни одного лучика света — шторы завешены, свет выключен. Музыка в наушниках играла на полную, но Джуён не слышал её. В голове лишь всплывали картинки с поля. Перед глазами появлялись светлые волосы парня, его губы цвета клубники, которые хотелось съесть, и молочная шея, до которой так хотелось дотронуться рукой и сжать её.

***

— Поздравляю!

— Ты молодец!

Два нескладных крика донеслись до Джуёна, когда он бежал четвёртый круг на поле. Он услышал заливистый знакомый смех и обернулся. Высокий темноволосый парень оказался в объятиях всё тех же друзей, однокурсников самого Джуёна. Все трое широко улыбались, а Ёнхун выглядел так словно выиграл в лотерею.

Джуён остановился на середине дорожки, не отводя взгляда, и прищурился. Разум затуманило, животное чувство заставляло его ноги почти сразу, не раздумывая, двинуться по направлению к веселящейся компании.

— …и когда ты начнёшь стажироваться? — услышал он вопрос, который задал Чанмин, наконец, усаживаясь обратно на скамейку.

— Со следующей недели, — Ёнхун неловко пожал плечами. — Менеджер сказал, что позвонит.

— Ну-ка, — Чанхи деловито протянул вырванный из тетради лист, — распишись. А-то ведь станешь знаменитым, забудешь про своих донсэнов из колледжа.

Ёнхун на эти слова лишь рассмеялся и пихнул Чанхи в бок. Блондин заверещал так, что услышали все, даже, наверное, и прохожие за пределами учебного заведения.

Джуён поморщился и решил прервать эту милую картину. Быстро поднявшись к верхним скамейкам, он окликнул Чанхи и Чанмина:

— Эй, парни! — Его однокурсники обернулись на голос. — Вам же уже не один раз говорили, что если вы приходите на стадион, ведите себя тише. Либо проваливайте.

Джуён не смотрел на Ёнхуна, боялся спугнуть парня, словно тот был хрупкой бабочкой, которой легко оборвать крылья. Чанмин слегка опустил голову, словно извиняясь, Чанхи же, наоборот, смотрел прямо, глаза в глаза.

— Не думаю, что мы настолько громкие, чтобы нас можно было услышать внизу. Сосредоточься на себе, Джуён-щи, тогда может тебя никто и не будет беспокоить. — Джуён фыркнул, отвернувшись от парней. — Или, может быть, ты ждал, когда твоё внимание привлечёт кто-то определённый?

— Ещё чего. — Джуён сделал шаг, спустившись вниз на одну ступень. — В общем, уходите, если не хотите проблем.

— Ты угрожаешь своим одногруппникам? — Голос Ёнхуна раздался совсем близко. Не ожидавший этого Джуён, вздрогнул. — По-моему единственная проблема тут — это ты.

Джуён вздохнул.

— Просто предупреждаю. — Пройдя ещё несколько ступеней, он добавил: — Знаешь… мне всегда казалось, что в айдолы идут только… ну, ты знаешь, хён. Неужели и ты?.. — он не стал договаривать вопрос, продолжив спускаться на стадион.

Джуён всё же не смог сдержаться. Он не понимал, что его заставило нагрубить старшему. Ведь он так боялся причинить боль Ёнхуну. Казалось, словно если он посмотрит на него чуть дольше своим грубым взглядом, то сначала он сломает Ёнхуна, а потом сломается и сам.

***

Конечно, его не послушали.

Джуён выглядел раздражённым каждый раз, когда слышал громкий смех. Его чувства мучали его, он стал реже спать. Его успеваемость в колледже испортилась. Он поссорился с Ёнджэ, с другом, который был ближе всех. На протяжении нескольких месяцев все его мысли принадлежали одному высокому парню.

Сегодня был последний день, когда Джуён его видел. Он пришёл на его выпускной. Ёнхун, в красивом чёрном костюме, танцевал с какой-то девушкой, и Джуён не мог отвести взгляд. Он смотрел, как Ёнхун откидывает голову, открывая вид на шею, когда смеялся над словами однокурсницы. Он провожал его взглядом, когда музыка сменилась с медленной на более подвижную, и Ёнхун подошёл к другу. Джуёну казалось, что его улыбка озарила тёмное помещение, и в голове промелькнула мысль, что Джуён так и не узнает, каково это чувствовать, что тебе улыбается Ким Ёнхун.

Джуён увидел, что Ёнхун остался один и понял: сейчас или никогда.

— Поздравляю, хён.

Услышав голос, Ёнхун перевёл взгляд на Джуёна. Они стояли так несколько секунд, молча, смотря друг другу в глаза. Джуён чувствовал, что его начинает подташнивать от волнения. Хотелось бы отвернуться, убежать отсюда, но нет. Сейчас или никогда.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно ответил Ёнхун. — Не ожидал тебя увидеть здесь.

Джуён пожал плечами.

— Всё равно нечего делать, здесь явно веселее, чем сидеть в одиночестве дома.

Ёнхун кивнул, выглядя немного отрешённо. Несмотря на громкую музыку Джуёна оглушала тишина, окутавшая их двоих.

— Я хотел с тобой поговорить. Не хочешь прогуляться? Здесь слишком шумно.

Ёнхун снова кивнул и, аккуратно обходя танцующих однокурсников, вышел из зала. Джуён тихо следовал за ним.

— Чего ты хочешь, Джуён? — тихий голос Ёнхуна нарушил тишину, когда они оказались на улице.

— Извиниться. — Джуён посмотрел парню в глаза. — Я не должен был говорить этого тогда на стадионе. Просто ты… — Джуён не договорил. _«Просто ты особенный.»_

— Ничего, — Ёнхун натянуто улыбнулся. — Я слышал это не только от тебя.

Джуёну должно было стать стыдно за себя. За свои слова. Но это то, что он думал. Несмотря на только что произнесённые извинения. Несмотря на то, что, скорее всего, именно он был таким.

Джуён увидел язык Ёнхуна, который появился лишь на мгновение, пробежал по пересохшим губам и снова скрылся во рту.

Джуён резко толкнул Ёнхуна к стене, прижавшись всем телом. Он держал его руки в своих и не давал уйти.

— Джуён, какого хрена? — Он услышал в голосе Ёнхуна страх, но не отпустил его.

— Ты знаешь, хён… — Лицо Джуёна было в нескольких милиметрах от Ёнхуна. — Ты такой, блять, особенный.

Выпитый алкоголь ударил по мозгам. Все его желания — животные, стали брать верх над разумом.

Ёнхун непонимающим взглядом смотрел на него, пытался вырваться, но Джуён сильнее. Джуён каждый вторник и четверг проводит на тренировках.

— Хён, однажды я увидел тебя на стадионе, и у меня снесло голову… — через каждое слово Джуён выцеловывал по миллиметру молочной кожи Ёнхуна, при этом он больно сжимал одной рукой талию старшего, а второй держал хрупкие запястья, без возможности вырваться.

— Блять, Джуён немедленно отпусти меня! Я не хочу иметь что-либо общее с тоб… — ему не дали договорить, заткнув рот рукой.

— Послушай, давай не будет устраивать спектакль, по-быстрому всё сделаем и разойдёмся каждый своей дорогой. — Джуён издал рыкоподобный звук, прикусив Ёнхуна за шею. Тот пискнул от неожиданной боли и попытался снова выбраться из рук хищника.

Но вся сила Ёнхуна покинула его, когда он услышал звук расстёгивающего ремня штанов Джуёна. Сейчас ему по-настоящему стало страшно. У него никогда не было опыта в анальном сексе.

Джуён резко развернул его лицом к стене. Ёнхун едва успел поставить руки перед собой, чтобы не впечататься лицом в грязную, чуть влажную от погоды стену.

Всё, что произошло дальше, ощущалось как в тумане. У обоих. Одним овладело чувство превосходства, силы и животного желания, а другого охватил страх и беспомощность. Не в силах совладать с собой, вершилась история каждого из парней.

Эмоции старшего начали возвращаться, когда он почувствовал нестерпимую боль и жжение в области ягодиц и следом по внутренней части бёдер что-то начало стекать. Вязкое и холодное. Как воздух в Сеуле. Слёзы текли по его щекам, попадав на кисть Джуёна, которой он зажимал рот Ёнхуна.

В тот момент, когда капли обожгли кожу на руке, Джуён пришёл в себя. Его словно отрезвило. Он осторожно убрал руку с лица, хотя к чему теперь нежность, всё уже испорчено. Джуён не до конца понимает, что он наделал. Немного отойдя от парня, но все ещё поддерживая того за талию, натянул джинсы на себя. Ёнхун в какой-то момент больше не мог стоять и скатился по стенке.

Теперь стало страшно уже Джуёну. Он трясущимися руками натянул брюки на старшего, на секунду заглянув в красные от слёз глаза.

Ничего нет. Пустота. Джуён больше не видел того озорного огня в глазах парня. Этот стеклянный взгляд прошиб до костей. Вывернул наизнанку. Джуён сломал того, к кому возможно было больше, чем «на один раз». Джуён обломал хрупкие крылья бабочки, вместе с ними он сломал и себя.

Из мыслей вырвали отдалённые шаги вначале переулка. Испугавшись, Джуён бросил Ёнхуна лежать на сыром асфальте. Последний раз он кинул свой взгляд на старшего с мольбой о прощении, но он понимает, что такое не прощают.


End file.
